Band-Aids
by Dukefan1982
Summary: 12X12 one shot Christine insists Booth and Brennan need Band-Aids…


Agent Karassik brought Christine and Hank back from the cafeteria, she smiled slightly when she saw Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan standing in his office. The kids would be happy to see them, they were both scared and she knew seeing their parents would help. The agent knocked on the door frame and stood Hank on the floor before walking away. Hank was the first to reach them, Booth picked him up and passed him to Brennan.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Home?"

"No, not yet. Daddy and I still need to work, but we're going to stay here with you and Christine for a while."

"K." Hank laid his head on Brennan's shoulder.

"Mommy, you need a Band-Aid!"

"Christine, I'm fine…."

"No! You need a Band- Aid!" Christine looked at Booth, "Daddy does too!"

"Christine-"

"Everybody go sit in the chairs over there while I go get Band-Aids for me and mommy."

"Booth…"

"Bones…" Booth smiled a little, Brennan sighed and put Hank up higher on her hip before she headed for the chair in the corner. A few minutes later Booth returned with a first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out the antiseptic cream and a Band-Aid. "Bones, this is gonna sting a little..." Booth knelt down and gently applied the antiseptic to Brennan's cut, she winced a little. "Sorry. I'm almost done." Booth carefully applied the Band Aid. "There, I'm done."

"Thank you, Booth. Now hold still."

"Okay." Brennan cleaned and bandaged Booth's cut. "You didn't even wince, Booth."

"Antiseptic cream is nothing after everything I've been through."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Bones, I'm okay."

"I know."

"You are too."

"I will be…hopefully."

"You will be, Bones."

"Yeah…" Booth smiled a little and kissed Brennan.

"Christine, mommy and I are okay now, see?"

"Okay."

"Christine, pick out a book, I'll read to both of you while daddy works."

"Okay." Christine rummaged through the box of stuff that Brennan had brought from home and pulled out a book, handing it to Brennan who scooted Hank over and pulled Christine onto her lap. Seeing that the kids were relaxed and occupied Booth went back to work. A half hour later Booth heard, "Daddy…" He looked up to see Christine standing next to his desk, "hey monkey."

"Is mommy okay?" Booth closed the file he was reading and pushed his chair back, he picked up Christine and kissed the top of her head. "Mommy is fine Christine, it's just a scratch."

"Are you sure because after we finished the book, I pointed to a bone and mommy only told me what bone it was. She didn't tell me anything else about it. When I asked her stuff she said it wasn't important and started singing Hank's song…"

Booth sighed, "Christine, there was an accident at mommy's lab, she's okay, but she got a bruise on her brain and it has made her forget some things like everything she knows about bones except their names. The doctor says once the bruise goes away mommy will remember the things that she can't right now."

"Oh. So I shouldn't ask her stuff in case she doesn't remember it."

"No, you can ask her anything you want, but don't get scared or upset if she doesn't remember or doesn't answer you."

"Okay, daddy."

"Don't ask mommy if she can remember yet okay? It will make her sad if she can't and we don't want to do that, do we?"

"No, I don't like it when mommy is sad…"

"Neither do I…" Christine yawned. "Go to sleep monkey, it's late."

"K." Christine wrapped the end of Booth's tie around her hand, he loosened it so it wouldn't hurt when she pulled on it. After a few minutes Christine quit pulling on Booth's tie, he looked down she was asleep. Booth smiled slightly and finished reading the file. An hour later Booth carefully stood up with Christine in his arms and went over to the chair Brennan and Hank were sound asleep in. "Bones…Bones…" Booth grasped her shoulder, "Bones, wake up." Brennan started to stir, "Huh? Booth?"

Booth grinned a little, "Yeah… let's take Christine and Hank home and get some sleep…"

"I need to go back to the lab. I only dozed off for a few minutes."

"Bones, you and Hank have been sacked out in that chair for over an hour. Christine's been out for about an hour. We both need a hot shower and a few hours' sleep. Sleep helps you heal, Bones."

"Can you toss that blanket over Hank when I get up?"

"Sure. Christine can use my suit coat."

An hour later the kids were in bed and Booth was lying on his and Brennan's bed waiting on her to finish her shower. Brennan came out of the bathroom dressed in pink fleece Tweety Bird pajama pants and one of Booth's FBI sweatshirts.

"Hey Bones, do you feel better?"

"Yes, somewhat."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Booth will you reapply a Band-Aid to my cut?"

"Sure." Booth sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Brennan walked to him and handed him the Band-Aid Booth opened the wrapper and laughed. "Hello Kitty, Bones, really?"

"I just grabbed one, I don't care. All I want to do is go to sleep…"

"Okay, hold still." Booth gently applied the Band-Aid. "Done."

"Thank you, Booth. "

"You're welcome, Bones." Booth got up and headed to the bathroom for his own shower. A half hour later he found Brennan in bed sound asleep. He climbed in his side and gently kissed Brennan's forehead, on top of the Band-Aid. "Goodnight, Bones. I love you."


End file.
